deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Joestar vs Gintoki Sakata
Gintoki Vs Joseph 1.png Gintoki Vs Joseph 2.png Gotcha! Loser .png Two Masters of trolling are going head to head today but only one of them can leave! will Joseph be able to show his full Battle Tendency? or will Gintoki make Joseph bleed a Bloody Stream? Joseph Joestar Analysis (Part 2 Battle Tendency) Profile: Age: 18 (Part 2), 69 (Part 3), 79 (Part 4) Occupation: Adventurer, Ripple Student, Real Estate Mogul Nationality: British-American Birthday: September 27 1920 Height: 6'5 (195cm) Weight: 97kg "He-llo? Could you say that again? More slowly? In a language I understand? Depending on what you said, I might kick your ass!" Washington: Joseph is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, Joseph would often get into brawls growing up; prior to events of the story, he had been imprisoned no less than seven times and expelled once from school for fighting. Having no respect for authority save of his grandmother's, and later Lisa Lisa's, Joseph has antagonised policemen and Mafiosi alike. Arizona: So yeah it's safe to say that as a young man Joseph was..... kind of a dick. (Sound of opening door) Joseph: "Your next line is... Wait how the hell did you get in here?!" Washington: Wait how the hell did you get in here?! huh?! Joseph: "I saw that the door was open so I decided to let myself in, by the way I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me and came to offer my help, after all if anybody knows me it's myself!" Arizona: Alright fine you can help but we're doing the critical analysis. Joseph: "Fine by me! now then how about we have a little gander at the arsenal I bring with me into battle?" Washington: Gladly, being a descendent of Jonathan Joestar means that Joseph can channel the latent energy from within his own body that can be used in an ancient and powerful form of martial arts: Sendo, The Way of the Hermit or Way of the Wizard. By focusing ones breathing anybody gifted enough to be able to use the powers of the Ripple can harness it in a multitude of ways. Abilities, Weapons and Skills (Part 2 Battle Tendency) *Sendo Hamon Techniques .Ripple Hair Attack: Joseph infuses his Ripple into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. Joseph first used the ability to create a wall of Ripple in order to block bullets fired by the vampire Santana after ripping a clump of Stroheim's hair off. .Overdrive: Much like any other Overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Ripple through an object. During his fight with Esidisi for instance, Joseph used it to send the Ripple through the thread of his hat into Esidisi's body. .Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph charges Ripple into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. This was first used during Joseph's fight with Wamuu to retaliate his falling attack. .Zoom Punch: Similar to Jonathan's move of the same name, Joseph uses the Ripple to dislocate his shoulder and arm to strike opponents at a longer range. .Ripple Overdrive: Joseph channels a large amount of the Ripple into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Joseph had touched. Joseph used it against Kars in a duel and exploded his arm, destroying the Lightblade that could cut through anything without fail up until that point. .Ripple Beat: Joseph charges his hand with Ripple and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Ripple used is his own. Joseph: "Of course Hamon isn't the only thing that I rely on in a scrap, I got around to thinking that I needed something to really make my Hamon training my own and so I invented my own brand new style!" Washington: ... Using a pair of completely normal American Clackers, Joseph was indeed able to create a fighting style that infused the Clackers with Hamon transforming the seemingly harmless children's toy into a surprisingly lethal weapon. This is mainly because Joseph is able to use them to rip through an opponent's skin and flood their body with Ripple energy, inflicting massive damage. Also because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone like Joseph who is skilled in using them can easily maneuver them around their body even seeming to make them disappear by hiding them behind their back. Joseph: "And thanks to those Hamon infused Clackers I was able to create two brand new techniques, Hamon Clacker Volley and Hamon Clacker Boomerang!" * Hamon Clacker Techniques .Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks the Clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Joseph can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. .Clacker Boomerang: Joseph throws both pairs of Clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the second pair of Clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like how a boomerang works. Arizona: Joseph is also a man after my own heart, when he's not using Hamon or basically decides "fuck this" he's whipping out a beautiful, beautiful, magical, wonderful SMG. The Annihilator, The Chopper, The Chicago Drum Gun, The Trench Broom, Chicago Style, Chicago Piano, The Chicago Organ Grinder or as it's best known The Chicago Type Writer or the Tommy Gun. Arizona: Invented by John T. Thompson in 1918 and in service with the U.S Army from 1938-1971, the M1921 .45 caliber 100 round Type 'C' drum magazine Thompson Submachine Gun is legendary for a damn good reason. Just looking at it gives me wonderful, wonderful codpiece feelings. Washington: Okay then..... Ahem, Joseph showed off this Tommy Gun during his 'battle' with the vampire Straizo, blasting him with seemingly the entire magazine before striking him with the Ripple infused stock and Joseph pulling the pin on multiple grenades he planted on Straizo's scarf and back. Joseph: "Should the situation demand it I can infuse various objects such as bullets, hair, spaghetti, wool and cactus needles with Ripple Energy! pretty cool huh fellas?" Washington: As well as the aforementioned Tommy Gun, Joseph also wielded both a Sledgehammer and Heavy Crossbow in his chariot race against Wamuu, slathering the Crossbows iron ball to conduct Hamon easier. Arizona: wait what? how would that help it conduct any better? especially since Phantom Blood basically said Metal can't conduct the Ripple? Joseph: "Allow me to clear up your confusions! you see Arizona my friend, Liquids are an excellent conductor of Hamon so for example: water, oil and magma are just some examples of excellent conductors of Hamon." Arizona: Oh okay I get it now, the Ripple is better conducted by Liquids thanks for the clarity. Joseph: "Don't mention it, okay that's all of my younger years equipment covered, shall we go over my little road trip to Egypt with my Grandson now?" Washington: I mean okay I guess, after all you did acquire a pretty important part of your arsenal during said road trip. Joseph: "Oh yes before I forget I remembered something, a part of my arsenal that while it technically isn't mine I do still use quite frequently the legendary Red Stone of Aja." Washington: About 2,000 years ago, this perfect stone was in possession of an unnamed Roman Emperor. Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu pursued it, and although successful in wiping out the entire Ripple clan at the time, they were ultimately unable to obtain it and were put to sleep inside a stone wall. The circumstances under their failure to retrieve it are unknown. During their sleep, the Ripple users could not destroy the stone to prevent the Pillar Men from obtaining it, due to a legend passed down among Ripple users, warning that destroying the stone would cause the opposite and instead make defeating the Pillar Men even more difficult. Arizona: The Stone was passed down among many generations of Ripple users, presumably through the leader of each clan. It eventually ended up in the possession of Master Straizo (implying that Tonpetty may have had it at some point), who gave it to Lisa Lisa before his death during the events of Battle Tendency. *Red Stone of Aja The Red Stone is first mentioned by the Pillar Men after their 2,000-year slumber. After promptly defeating both Joseph and Caesar, the three set off to begin their search for it. Caesar takes Joseph to Venice where they meet Ripple Master Lisa Lisa who auspiciously had the stone in her possession. Esidisi manages to locate the stone and, after his initial defeat, is able to ship it to Switzerland. Before the stone can cross the border however, it is confiscated by the German Army, or more specifically Colonel Rudol von Stroheim. During his and Joseph's encounter with Kars, the red stone goes sliding off a cliff, but Joseph is able to retrieve it after some struggle. Lisa Lisa then hides the stone somewhere in Switzerland before she and Joseph confront the Pillar Men in Kars' fortress. After threatening to blow up the stone with a time bomb, Lisa Lisa forms an agreement to fight with the Pillar Men one-on-one. Joseph is sent back to the hotel where he finds the stone in Lisa Lisa's luggage and sets off to the Skeleton Heel Stone. At the climax of Part 2, Kars was able to claim the Red Stone of Aja by tricking Lisa Lisa during their fight. He combined the Stone with his customized Stone Mask just as the heroes unleashed a barrage of UV light, enabling him to become the ultimate life form. Following his transformation, the Stone fell from Kars' broken mask, and Joseph Joestar grabbed it before running away. Later, Joseph instinctively holds up the Stone to intercept Kars' final attack, amplifying the villain's Ripple several times over into a beam that the Stone fired into the volcano beneath them. This causes the volcano to erupt and blast Kars into space; the whereabouts of the Stone afterwards are unknown. *Powers of the Red Stone .The stone is said to be able to absorb light and refract it a million times which it then emits as a laser-like beam, and in conjunction with the Stone Mask, would enable Pillar Men to unlock their full potential, removing all weaknesses, including the inability to withstand sunlight. .Powerful enough to blast both Joseph and Kars into space Washington: Thanks to Joseph's cunning and his unpredictable nature he's been able to survive some incredible things in his youth. Feats (Part 2 Battle Tendency) Joseph: "Damn right I have! not only did I defeat all 4 of the Pillar Men including Ultimate Life Form Kars, I was quick enough to dodge a beam of light from the Red Stone of Aja, which by the way is able to destroy mountains!, I survived two different plane crashes in my youth, I outwitted Esidisi, defeated and killed both Straizo and Santana, held my own against Wamuu, fought on par with Caesar and most impressively of all survived atmospheric reentry with nothing more than a missing hand!" Faults (Part 2 Battle Tendency) Washington: Whilst Joseph has done some very impressive things possibly his biggest weakness is his hotheaded and youthful arrogance, he'll start to panic if something doesn't go according to his plan forcing him to improvise albeit he seems to be uncannily good at improvisation. He also doesn't seem very much respect for women even once peering on Lisa Lisa whilst she was bathing completely unaware that she was his own mother. ◾Very unconvincing disguise as a woman. Joseph: "SHE'S MY WHAT?! UH I HAVE TO GO AND APOLOGISE VERY QUICKLY, JOESTAR FAMILY SECRET TECHNIQUE!" Joseph Joestar Analysis (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) "Indeed Jotaro, what you have called an "evil spirit" is but a powerful vision created by your own life energy! And since it stands next to you, it is called... a Stand!" Washington: After his climactic battle with Kars that resulted in the loss of his left hand, Joseph married and eventually had a child with his wife Suzi Q sounds like he had the perfect life right? well not exactly. Arizona: See his daughter Holy soon fell ill due to a seemingly unknown illness, unbeknownst to Joseph at the time it was caused by a powerful vision created by a person's own life energy... A Stand. Oldseph: "My first true encounter with one of these Stands was when I had to bail my troublesome grandson Jotaro out of jail, both me and his mother were shocked when he attempted to shoot himself and something caught the bullet! this was Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum. And as it turns out I too had my own Stand represented funnily enough by the tarot card of the Hermit. It's name was Hermit Purple, awakened when DIO penetrated Jonathan's body with the Stand Arrow to awaken his Stand The World." Abilities, Weapons and Skills (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) "Did you see it? The thorns on my hand? That is my Stand!" * Hermit Purple: .Representative of the Hermit Tarot Card symbolizing Contemplation and Introspection .Manifests as a bundle of Thorned Purple Vines .Has the power to conduct the Ripple .Strong enough to support Joseph's own weight allowing him to perform astounding acrobatics .Long enough and tough enough to ensnare and bind a target completely .Psychic Photography * Divination .Produces psychic photographs by destroying a camera. Doing so will then produce a photograph which will reveal the information as it is in that moment of time, such as a person in their current situation. .Produce live psychic videos on a television. It can either randomly display different TV channels to formulate a coherent sentence which will show a person's thought or film a place, even the most improbable ones such as the interior of Joseph's brain. .Analyze machinery to see if it has been tampered with in some way as he did with Telence T. D'Arby’s video game cartridges and console. .Conjure a map out of dust on an unpaved road, with precision on the location of a desired item. *Ripple Transmission .Joseph has shown the ability to transmit the Ripple through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Joseph has used this property of Hermit Purple to attack DIO or prevent him from touching him by wrapping himself in it. *Hermit Purple's Stand Stats: Destructive Power: D Rank Speed: C Rank Range: D Rank Persistence: A Rank Precision: D Rank Development Potential: E Rank Feats (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) .Survived another two plan crashes in his elderly years .Defeated Empress .Alongside Avdol defeated Mariah .Survived being drained of blood by DIO and also pretended to be possessed by DIO once Jotaro revived him .Assisted Jotaro in defeating D'Arby the Younger .Surprisingly Agile for his age Faults (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) .Almost killed by DIO .Hamon is less effective against living beings .Considers losing his daughter to Kujo as an excuse to hate the Japanese, though he likes items made in Japan and had an affair with a Japanese woman. .Despite his clackers being his signature weapon, they rarely do anything. Arizona: But even despite all of his flaws, Joseph is still one tough and resourceful son of a bitch and anybody that messes with the second of the Joestar line better have a good plan for outwitting him. "I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY HAMON ALL THE LIVE LONG DAY!" Gintoki Sakata Analysis TBA Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights